Healing
by LiLwIzZoRiEe
Summary: After the defeat of Who-Know-Who, Harry Potter disappears from the wizarding world. Find out where he went and what will happen.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything eles that may seem familar.

* * *

Chapter 1

He let out a shuddered sigh. It was unbelievable, it was finally over. Although, why was he not happy? Why did he feel so empty? That monster was finally gone. The Wizarding World was now safe from Lord Voldemort. He knew the answer. The war had ended at a cost, one that destroyed bit of his soul for every payment. His family, his friends, they were gone. A single tear fell from his empty eyes. He touched his cheek in surprise. It was the first tear to fall in years. He remembered them all. They died from this cause, to rid this world of the evil that is Voldemort, and to save him. They were avenged, why did he not feel a hint of satisfaction?

Empty eyes looked around him. Blood, bodies, and HIM. All of them dead, whether allies or enemies, his heart ached for all the lives lost in this world. All because of this stupid, bloody war and the prejudice that blinded their hearts. Blind prejudice and ignorance caused so many lives to be lost. He looked at his hands, covered with the blood of so many. Remorse and guilt washed over him, the faces of those he murdered and died with forever haunted.

He fell to his knees and gave out an anguished cry. His soul was shattering. With each death of his loved ones, another piece broke. There had been no time to grieve and heal during the war. He had just pushed them all in the back of his mind and ignored them. He had left the wounds alone and fester. And now, the repercussions were happening. He was slowly losing his soul. He felt so empty and lost. His eyes, which before, were a bright emerald that glowed with his fire for life, were now a dull, jaded green. It was as if his fire was extinguished.

He had no idea how long he stayed there. His wounds needed to be tended before he lost too much blood or became fatal, but he didn't move. He vaguely wondered where everyone was and why no one had found him yet, but soon that thought was dismissed. It didn't matter anymore. He had nothing left to live for. Darkness closed in on him, but before it could fully hold him, the sound of the phoenix song filled the air and he felt himself engulfed in world of bright light.

* * *

please r&r this is my first attempt at fanfiction... so please tell me what do you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that seems familiar.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Murmurs woke him from his coma-like sleep. His eyes felt like they were filled with lead and his entire being seem to be filled with a sense of lethargy. He vaguely wondered when was the last time, that he had slept so soundly. Suddenly, the previous events hit like a ton of bricks, the final battle, those ghastly words, and the death of Voldemort. His eyes snapped open and shot up like a bullet, only to regret it as his wounds made themselves known. The murmurs stopped and he felt a breeze wash over him, before a mysterious voice spoke.

"My poor child…How are you feeling?" the voice spoke from no where. Its voice was like the sound of the breeze, soothing him like the phoenix song.

Abruptly he realized that his surroundings were not familiar to him. He cursed his stupidity for not checking his surroundings before hand. These slip ups would one day cost his life. His darted to and fro, taking in the surrounding, when he noticed something peculiar. Nothing seemed solid. Suddenly the sound of laughter filled the air and the surroundings seemed to fade, leaving only emptiness behind. Gray. This was a never-ending abyss of grey.

"I was wondering when you would notice that. And belittle yourself so much, its this place's fault… it cause everyone to lower their guards and allows to relax." The voice spoke.

It was female, he was sure of it. No man could have such a voice, for it was too high pitched. His mind absorbed what was being said and felt himself tense, only to relax once more. 'Damn this place…what type of place is this?" he thought wildly.

"Where am I? Who are you? What in Merlin's beard is going on here?" he interrogated.

The voice sounded amused as she replied, "This is the place of the in- between, where those of lost or broken souls are taken. I am your guardian, your guide… and your mother."

The figure of a woman suddenly materialized.

* * *

R&R plz. 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hp or anything familiar.

* * *

Chapter 3 

The eyes were what caught his attention first. They were exactly the same shade as his own, but livelier and brighter. Next was the hair, long, vibrant, silky red hair. She looked exactly as she did in the photographs he had of her. She was as youthful as she was before she died. It was like she was frozen in time, never ageing, never changing, always exactly the same.

"Mother?" he whispered faintly.

Thoughts swirled around in his head in a rapid pace. "How was this possible? His mother had died when he was one. Was he dead? Why would he need a guardian? Why was he here!"

She smiled gently at him. Sadness filled her heart. Harry had lived such a hard life. He has suffered greatly in his short life…if anyone deserved it; it was him, who deserved a second chance.

"Harry," she hesitated, unsure of how to tell him, "You're not dead…not exactly anyway."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?' he interrupted her, desperate for an answer to what was happening.

She continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "You were brought to the in-between, because, Harry, you are a broken soul."


End file.
